


Bloodstained Trust

by 37054ljH



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Action, Anti-Hero, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Loss of Limbs, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Realism, cold reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: "Here, you must trust no one, but yourself, Keiichi Maebara."





	Bloodstained Trust

Keiichi feared that girl. The girl with dead eyes as many have claimed. (Y/N) (L/N). She was calm, calculating, observant, intelligent, and, most of all, ruthless.

While she had made it clear that she didn't believe in senseless killing, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty when the need came, but that wasn't what always made Keiichi stay away from her unless he needed to speak with her.

It was that she was capable of being cruel as_ fuck_.

But, at the same time, (Y/N) was the only person Keiichi could really trust.

Sure, he did have friends, Mion, Rika, Rena, Satoko, and even Shion, but he didn't trust them. He knew perfectly well that they were crazy, and wouldn't hesitate to bring harm upon him if given the chance. He wasn't sure about Rika, but Keiichi still couldn't bring himself to trust her with his life. 

(Y/N) however didn't show that she was crazy, and if she did, it was completely under control. Though, that was replaced with her cruelty and indifference towards others, Keiichi included.

Many people feared (Y/N), including Rika, the latter's reasons being because the taller girl was able to make her bite back her own words, and her deep knowledge about the world's darkness always made Rika feel like the unintelligent child. 

Also, (Y/N)'s cruelty was the main reason people avoided her, especially what she did to Satoko when she had a fit.

_Satoko stared up into (Y/N)'s cold eyes with fear, praying to whatever god that watched over her that (Y/N) wouldn't do anything to cripple her beyond repair. Now, she desperately wished her nii-nii was here to help her._

_"How pathetic," (Y/N) mused, glaring down at Satoko with disgust. "The little murderer cries for big brother to come save her, not even realizing he's protecting the cause of his horrible life."_

_Satoko screamed out, not wanting to remember._

_"You can scream as much as you want little murderer, but that won't change the fact that you're the sole cause of the life you have right now. Keep this up, and you'll end up destroying everything you say you "care for"."_

_"Y-You're wrong! Nii-Nii will always--"_

_"Be with you? Protect you?" (Y/N) snorted. "Is that your excuse little whore? An excuse to cover up the truth you know is standing right before you? Huh, no wonder your little uncle hurts you so; You're nothing but a selfish and attention-seeking whore who always ends up losing everything in the end, just because she couldn't accept the reality before her."_

_(Y/N) showed no remorse as Satoko burst out crying, and no one, except Rika, stepped up to help her.  
_

_"Stop it!" the blue-haired girl demanded, trying to intimidate the taller girl. "Can't you see she's suffering?!"_

_"Suffering?" (Y/N) repeated, like the word was foreign to her. "Have you forgotten, little witch? You should know as well as I that Satoko is a murderer who doesn't realize what she's had until it's gone. You're only protecting a pathetic little waste of space who is already tainting the world just from her existence alone. I really won't be surprised if her dear big brother leaves her because of that."_

_"Even so, she's--"_

_"Don't start little witch. I do not care what relationship you have with her, for that is none of my concern, but if I were you I'd keep the little dog on a leash, or else I might be forced to...put her down."_

_Rika stared up at the older girl in horror. "You wouldn't..."_

_"Did I stutter little girl? Or did you forget who your superior is here?" (Y/N)'s eyes now took on a look of death. "Don't forget that I know exactly who you are and what you're hiding. Unless you wish for me to reveal that secret, I suggest you shut your mouth. You clearly know nothing of the real world, no matter what you say, so your words mean nothing to me, nor does your life."_

_Rika looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't know what else to say. She knew she lost again, and always would. (Y/N) always followed with her word, that including her threats, and Rika knew perfectly well that the taller girl was more than capable of inflicting harm upon both her and Satoko, and she wouldn't break a sweat._

_(Y/N), satisfied to get Rika out of the way, turned to face Satoko again._

_"Let this be a warning to you little whore," (Y/N) began in a low voice, "continue to act this way, and your dear "nii-nii" will be gone forever, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself. Until then, I hope you're happy with the damage your work as caused."_

_Then, without another word, (Y/N) walked away._

Turns out, (Y/N) had been right about Satoshi Hojo disappearing one day, and on that day, Satoko did blame herself, knowing she should've listened to the older girl, no matter how much her words hurt.

Brutal honesty was one of (Y/N)'s weapons, and one that was sharper than any blade.

Speaking of blades, (Y/N) was very skilled with close-range and long-range combat, and Keiichi thought he remembered (Y/N) easily taking down Rena during one of the girl's rampages.

_Rena screamed and screamed as she slashed her nata in (Y/N)'s direction multiple times, only for the latter to dodge or block the blade with ease. Finally, (Y/N) moved forward, slashing Rena's leg and separating it from the rest of her body._

_Rena screamed, this time in pain, as she fell to the ground, then she gazed up at (Y/N) with horrified, pleading eyes. However, (Y/N) wasn't feeling merciful today, as she stared back at Rena with indifference._

_"Foolish girl," she said, her eyes piercing into Rena's soul. "It makes me wonder how small your brain is. So much talk about being intelligent. No matter..." (Y/N) positioned her machete near the terrified Rena's throat, "I don't particularly care about your lot, and you've given me no reason to. Consider this your final lesson Rena Ryugu; choose your fights wisely."_

_Then, in one swift move, Rena's head was on the ground, rolling towards Keiichi's feet._

_Now, it was Keiichi's turn to scream, especially when Mion tried to take her on herself, only to be met with the same fate as Rena._

_~~~_

"Can I help you, Keiichi Maebara?" Keiichi was snapped from his thoughts from the familiar cold and indifferent voice of (Y/N). She was staring at him from where she was sitting at her desk, her arms crossed, and her piercing eyes staring straight into his soul. She appeared to be waiting for him to answer her question.

Keiichi looked away. "(Y-Y/N), how do you know if you can trust someone?"

An unusual question, and one he didn't think about before it came out of his mouth, but it was too late now.

"You don't," said (Y/N). Keiichi returned his gaze to her to see she was staring out the window. "In this world, especially in this town, you have no one to trust but yourself. However, seeing how you've handled things around here, you can't even trust yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"If I remember correctly, you reacted mainly out of paranoia, which has landed you in many unwanted situations." (Y/N) returned her calculating gaze to him. "Isn't that right?"

Keiichi's heart stopped, and he was sure his fear showed.

(Y/N) didn't let up. "I find it hard to believe that you of all people would trust someone like me. Like I told you before Keiichi Meabara; you have no one to trust but yourself, and you proved that to yourself time and time again. The only problem here is that you refuse to accept you have enemies. Keep thinking that, and you'll always be the victim."

"Shut...up..."

"Even your friends proved that fact to you, and you just refuse to acknowledge it. Everyone in this world is crazy in some way, and even if you trust someone, in the end, it won't even matter."

"Shut up..."

"We have no reason to trust each other, and you know it. Sadly, you're very desperate for some closure. Perhaps there may be some left in this world, but it won't even matter once you realize the truth."

"Shut up!"

"Is there a particular reason you're denying this? Even if you deny it, you know it's true."

"SHUT UP!!"

Keiichi grabbed his baseball bat and stormed towards (Y/N), intending to beat her to a pulp. He didn't want to hear her voice anymore, not ever again. She was right; he had been foolish to trust her.

"You are proving my point right now, Keiichi Meabara." (Y/N) stood up as she pulled out her machete and blocked Keiichi's strike. "You showing me how much you let your paranoia control you. You're becoming the monster you think everyone is, and it's happening right before your eyes."

"SHUT UP!!" Keiichi bellowed, throwing strike after strike. "SHUT UP, _ShUt Up_, _**SHUT UP**_!!!"

(Y/N) continued to calmly deflect and dodge Keiichi's weapon, only serving to enrage him more. He wanted to wipe that calm expression off her face, he wanted to see fear in her eyes, he wanted her _existence_ gone!

The clashing of metal on metal continued throughout the entire building, the room they were in being the loudest. No fear came into (Y/N)'s eyes as she stared directly in Keiichi's crazed orbs, and this allowed Keiichi to make one messy move, giving (Y/N) the advantage she needed.

Lunging forward, (Y/N) shoved the machete into his stomach, forcing Keiichi to drop his bat as blood began to stain his shirt. He then coughed up a fountain of the life fluid when (Y/N) forced it in deeper. By now, any aggression was gone, and he gazed up at (Y/N) hopelessly as she stared back at him calmly.

"You have brought this upon yourself Keiichi Maebara, so do not look at me with eyes like that. See you in the next life," said (Y/N) as she forcefully drew the machete from Keiichi, watching as he fell limply to the ground as his life drained from his body.

So strange, that even after this, he trusted her...(Y/N) (L/N), the girl with dead eyes.


End file.
